THE FARTHEST
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Kisang cinta terlarang antara dua orang laki-laki dewasa yang mana seorang dari keduanya harus memutuskan takdirnya bersanding dengan perempuan pilihan kedua orang tuanya. apakah Chankai akan bersatu? ataukah tidak? Klik And READ! for event "CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"


**THE FARTHEST**

**.**

**.**

**[Ini Bukan FF PLAGIAT. Ini ****FF Remake dari FF HOMIN berjudul sama milik Author "Homin Ellim Yunmin" (Yaitu akun kolaborasi antara Saya dan Juga Sahabat saya "Blueswit" yang sekarang sudah tidak menggeluti dunia fangirlan lagi) Jadi mohon nanti untuk tidak mereview yang berisi tuduhan bahwa saya seorang plagiat] **

**enjoy**

Jongin pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu membuka sebuah kotak berwarna biru di tangannya. Dia duduk di kasur king Size-nya kini. Pakaiannya sangat rapi. Kemeja berwarna putih susu itu melekat di tubuhnya tak luput bunga mawar mengiasi kantong di dada kirinya. dia sangat tampan.

Namun juga cantik...

Jongin mengambil benda silver dari dalam kotak tersebut. Menaruhnya di telapak tangan, dan sedikit di mainkan dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

Benda itu berbentuk bulat. Dengan hisan permata di sekelilingnya. Jongin tersenyum getir saat ia mulai memasangkan benda itu di jari manisnya.

Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Matanya panas. Dan mulai memproduksi cairan bening yang sebentar lagi meluncur di pipinya.

Dia sangat merindukan pemilik Cincin itu...

Belahan jiwanya...

Park Chanyeol...

Yang 30 menit lagi akan menikahi sepupunya...

Jongin masih terpaku dikamarnya yang sepi. Sepi ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Sepi dihatinya luar biasa menggigit.

Tidak pernah ada hari seburuk ini dalam hidupnya.  
>Bisakah waktu berhenti berputar saja saat ini. Atau cukup lenyapkan saja dia dari muka bumi. Lenyap bersama semua perih itu.<p>

Hidup baginya tidak pernah lagi sama sejak hari ini. Haruskah Jongin datang? Bisakah kakinya menumpu tubuhnya ketika mendengar janji suci itu diucapkan. Tanda Chanyeol telah utuh termiliki. Termiliki oleh bukan dia...

Bisakah dia menahan diri?

Harusnya Jongin tidak perlu datang. Tidak perlu membuat dirinya terluka lebih dalam. Tapi tidak bisa. Setengah hatinya ingin pergi... mungkin saja ada keajaiban. Siapa tau Chanyeol berubah pikiran.

Siapa tau...

Jongin mengusap cincin dijemarinya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu merapikan Tuxedonya, dia tersenyum getir melihat awan biru lewat berandanya.

Sebentar lagi dia menikah...

Pikiranya mulai kembali ke masa lalu diamana dia masih bisa bersendau gurau, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, bagaimana senyum kekasihnya merekah, saat ia mengoda dan menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya yang sensitive, bagaimana suara kekasihnya memanggilnya sayang

Memanjakan telinganya

Park Chanyeol nama pemuda tampan bertuxedo itu. ia memejamkan matanya erat. Meresapi tiap rasa sakit yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

'_Hyung...saranghae...'_

Suara kekasihnya berbutar di kepalanya. Membuatnya frustasi. Haruskah ia melakukan ini semua.

Sejahat itukah dirinya?

Setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Dan saat kembali malah mengkhianatinya.

Dan nama kekasihnya itu Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin kacau. Acak. Sakit. Sakit itu perlahan memicu amarah. Menyulut benci. Benci yang ingin dia kendalikan kuat-kuat.

Bagaimana bisa dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Bagaimana nasib bisa seburuk ini menghingggapi langkahnya.

Harusnya dia tidak percaya. Ketika Chanyeol pergi mestinya dia juga turut meninggalkan lingkaran itu.

"Jongin... Tunggu aku..." Chanyeol menyelipkan sesuatu. Logam bulat itu meninggalkan dingin di telapak tangannya yang basah.

Dia harusnya tidak menunggu. Menunggu dalam kebodohan. Berharap penantiannya akan berujung pada indah.

Kenyataan tidak begitu. Chanyeol berkhianat. Dia datang dengan sepucuk undangan.

Keparat dia...

Dan lebih keparat lagi hatinya, hatinya yang masih terlalu cinta.

"Harusnya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu hyung..." suaranya pecah, seperti segelas air yang penuh dan jatuh dari atas meja. Pecah menjadi kepingan kaca Yang berserakan di lantai yang dingin.

Sedingin suasana hatinya sekarang. Butiran bening itu meluncur sekali lagi di pipinya. Dia tidak ingin menangis. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tidak akan pernah.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, mungkin ini memang sudah batasnya.

Batas hubungan mereka...

Benarkah?

Kau bukan tuhan Jongin

Dan kaki itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya yang dingin. Melangkah maju. Menghadapi perih di depan sana

Dia tahu... dia bukan tuhan

.

.

.

"Chanyeol… kau harus sudah turun nak" Park dong Hwa memanggil anaknya. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Chanyeol yang melihat ayahnya. Langsung tersenyum. tulus penuh keterpaksaan. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. 

"Ya... ayah..." dia pun mendekat ke sosok paling ia hormati itu. memeluknya erat sebelum keluar bersama menuju altar… dimana Kim…

Yah… Kim marga calon istrinya, namun bukan kekasihnya…

Istrinya ini Kim yang lain…

Kim Ye Jin.

.

.

.

Jongin memantapkan kakinya. Lelah tawar menawar dengan hatinya. Dia tau egonya akan kalah. Hanya lelaki itu yang bisa membuat dia menyerah.

Dingin

Bahkan udara diluar mengerti bagaimana hatinya saat ini.  
>Jongin tidak perlu teman, sedang tidak butuh siapa-siapa. Biarlah kerapuhan itu dia pikul sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti, jadi untuk apa berbagi.<p>

Getir  
>Menggigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat.<br>Pernikahan . Itu ada dalam bayangannya. Orang itu pernah menjanjikannya. Dia tidak mengingkari janji sepenuhnya. Chanyeol benar-benar menikahi Kim.

Kim Ye Jin itu jelas beruntung. Merebut Chanyeol tanpa perlu menunggu. Tanpa tau bahwa dia menyakiti hati seseorang. Tanpa tahu bahwa kehidupan seseorang saat ini ada dititik paling rendah.

Jongin membawa mobilnya kencang. melaju menebas angin. Tidak ingin terlambat. Harus tepat waktu.

.

.

.  
>Chanyeol berharap Jongin tidak datang. Mengundang sudah cukup menyakiti. Dia tidak ingin melihat lelaki itu berdiri memaksakan diri. Terlalu jahat untuk Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak punya kuasa. Ayahnya sakit keras. Waktunya tidak banyak. Satu-satunya keinginannya ingin melihat Chanyeol menikah. Menikah dengan pilihannya.<p>

Kim Ye Jin, harga mati untuk ayahnya. Tidak ada ruang untuk Kim yang lainnya. Menebus bahagianya dengan kebahagiaan ayahnya.

Kim Ye Jin terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih itu. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Menantinya di depan altar.

Namun bibir indah itu berhenti melabar. Dan hanya Kaku.

Semua syarafnya kaku. Ketika melihat sang pendamping pria sang pengantin.

Hati Chanyeol teriris. Dia harus tersenyum di saat hatinya perih. Harus menahan luapan emosi dalam dadanya.

Haruskah?

Harsukah dia mengalami ini?

Menikah di depan kekasihmu?

Haruskah kau menyakiti kekasihmu sejauh ini Park Chanyeol?!

.

Tepukan ayahnya di bahunya membangunkanya dari dunia kesakitan. Perlahan dia melangkah.

Wajah itu tetap indah seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya. Walau kini tak terhiasi senyum. Wajah itu tetap cantik... dan mempesona.

Hati Chanyeol sangat teriris. Alunan Mozart mulai mengalun mengiringi perjalananya Sepanjang virgin roat seperti pecahan beling.

Perih mengiris telapak kakinya.

.

.

.

hidup ini mempermainkan mereka. Telak. Jongin berakting sempurna. Dia tidak terlambat. Tugas sebagai pendamping pria ini harus sempurna. Terakhir kalinya dia muncul dihadapan Chanyeol. Terakhir kalinya sebelum dia memilih untuk pergi.

Lelaki paruh baya di samping Chanyeol itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang tidak bisa Jongin tebak. Dia ingat betul ketika ayah Chanyeol mengucapkan sebuah permintaan. Permintaannya tidak tanggung - tanggung. Tapi disinilah dia. Berdiri. Menjadi saksi. Saksi untuk kehancuran hidupnya sendiri.

.

Langkah ini terasa berat. Memperpendek jarak. Dimata Chanyeol hanya ada Jongin. Entah apa mereka menyadari. Chanyeol ingin berhenti. Berhenti tepat didepan lelaki ini. Menggenggam tangan itu.

Tangan itu halus. Lembut. Tangan Kim Ye Jin. Tangan Jongin hanya menggenggam hampa.

Tubuhnya yang gagah tepat berdiri di depan Jongin. Bisa dia hirup aroma tubuhnya yang mencandu. Khas seperti biasa. Masih Jongin ingat kapan tubuh itu memeluk dirinya terakhir kali. Tinggal hitungan detik hangat itu bukan miliknya lagi.

Mungkin bukan miliknya lagi sejak lama, sejak dia ditinggalkan. Sejak Chanyeol pergi keluar negeri menuntut ilmu. Meneruskan kuliahnya disana. Dan telak bukan miliknya lagi ketika Chanyeol pulang disuatu malam.

_" Jongin.. aku pulang untuk menikah.."__  
><em>Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bukan waktunya bernostalgia.

Mereka bergenggaman tangan, jemari itu menaut rapat. Sebentar lagi janji sehidup semati itu keluar dati mulut Chanyeol. Sebentar lagi... dan runtuhlah dunianya..

"Tuan Park Chanyeol…" panggil sang pendeta.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pendeta yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya,

"Apakah kau Park Chanyeol, bersedia menerima Kim Ye Jin sebagai istrimu, mencintai dan menyayangi dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol memandang direksi dimana sosok pria yang dicintainya tengah menundukan kepalanya, bibirnya merapat. Seolah sedang menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.  
>Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis, Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan pendeta.<p>

"Ya saya bersedia."

Chanyeol tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan pendeta. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Kim Ye Jin mulai menyematkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Tatapan matanya hanya fokus ke arah sosok yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman kecil yang sangat miris terbentuk di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ketika pandangannya beradu dengan sang pengantin pria. Sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan keputusasaan sekaligus kegetiran. Hal ini membuat mata Chanyeol memanas. Sebisa mungkin, dia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Sebuah senyuman kecil tak kalah getir, ia lontarkan juga ke pemuda itu.

"Sekarang pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita sebagai bukti cinta kasih yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman kalian dalam membina rumah tangga."

Chanyeol melihat pendeta dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia memandang sang pengantin Wanita yang tampak bahagia. Perlahan Chanyeol menagkup pipi Ye Jin. Walau dalam hatinya dia berjerit kesakitan. Tidak ingin. Namun… mata indah pemuda itu memandangnya sendu seolah berkata

'_L__akukan saja Hyung…'_

Chanyeol mencium bibir Ye Jin, namun dia terkejut saat matanya mulai ber air dan megalirkan bening haru itu. Tapi bukan sensasi ciuman ini yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Bukan pula perasaan haru yang membuat ia menitikkan air mata. Chanyeol menangis karena ia melihat sosok pemuda itu juga menitikkan air mata ketika melihat nya berciuman dengan istrinya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah..." Hanya untaian kata maaf lah yang bisa Chanyeol panjakan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah… kau mau kemana? Kita harus segara ke pesta pernikahan Ye Jin sebentar lagi. Aishhh apa-apaan pakaianmu itu, cepat ganti sana!" Kim Young hwa ibu Jongin mengomel pada anaknya yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia mau pergi. kemana saja. Asal tidak ke tempat dimana Sepupunya dan Juga mantan kekasihnya sedang berpesta ria merayakan pernikahan mereka.

Manta kekasih…

Kata-kata itu semakin mengiris hati Jongin.

Tak menghiraukan omelan ibunya. Jongin melesat menuju garasi. Dan pergi secepatnya. Ingin berbaur dengan angin. Ingin menangis. Ingin meleburkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya itu.

"Haruskah aku menghilang hyung…?" Ucapnya pada angin malam

Jongin tau ini tempatnya. Sendiri. Mengulur waktu sebentar. Ingin pergi jauh sebenarnya, namun ingatan tentang ibu membuat niatnya tertahan. Haruskah meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Membawa hatinya sendiri, tapi bagaimana dengan dia?

Pesta itu pasti meriah sekarang. Chanyeol pasti tau dia tidak akan datang. Tidak lagi. Cukup yang sudah terjadi di gereja.

Angin pantai membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dulu ada seseorang yang memeluknya ditempat ini. Atau sekedar meninggal jejak dipasir. Berjalan beriringan di pesisir. Kali ini hanya ada dia saja.

Saat ini waktu tidak berarti banyak. Jongin tidak lagi menghitung. Tidak ada lagi yang dia tunggu. Tidak akan ada seseorang yang datang kemudian menghibur. Lara itu hanya miliknya.

Tapi sudahlah... lelah.. lelah ini sudah keterlaluan.  
>Hidup baru. Hari baru.. dia bisa. Bisa. Mematikan hati satu-satunya cara.<p>

"Berbahagialah Jongin.. " Angin berbisik ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Malam pertama…

Bukankah ini yang dinatikan oleh setiap pasangan pengantin baru? Chanyeol memeluk tubuh istrinya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berpelukan saja membagai kehangatan. Kulit mereka bergesekan. Namun..

Asing

Chanyeol tak bisa merasakan apapun. Rasanya mati rasa. Dingin tetap merayap ke tubuhnya. Terlebih hatinya. Rasanya dingin perih. Karena terlalu hampa dan sepi.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukanya pada sang istri yang sudah tertidur. Menguatkan hatinya bahwa ini tidak patut disesali. Karena dia membahagiakan banyak orang disini…

Yah.. dia membahagiakan banyak orang.

Kecuali Jongin…

.

.

Pagi ini berbeda. Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang sembab. Lupa tadi malam pulang jam berapa.. tidur jam berapa.

Satu hari sudah terlalui. Satu malam sudah lewat.

Bagaimana malam pertamanya. Jongin meringis. Tidak perlu membayangkannya.

Membuka jendela lebar - lebar. Meresapi pagi sejenak. Hidupnya memang tidak lagi sama, tapi Jongin sudah memutuskan. Dia memulai ceritanya sendiri hari ini. Tanpa Chanyeol dilembaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi bos"

"Selamat pagi Bos"

Jongin tak menaggapi sapaan karyawanya. Dia masuk keruang kerjanya. wajahnya kusam. Bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum tipis dia tidak bisa.

Menjadi kepala editor di salah satu ManHwa Production House membuatnya menjadi orang sibuk.

Bahkan mungkin Chanyeol tak tahu kalau sekarang profesinya menjadi seorang editor. Jongin menggenggam erat Map di tanganya bahkan Nama itu Tak pernah pergi dari pikiranya. Selalu saja terucap. Semakin membuatnya sakit.

Tangan pucat itu Mulai membuka berkas dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam sana.

Setidaknya

Dia akan melupakan orang itu sejenak.

Walau sakitnya tak akan pernah hilang.

.

.

.

kesibukan itu berarti banyak. Setidaknya satu bulan ini kesibukan menyelamatkan hidupnya. Membuat pikirannya fokus pada kerjaan. Jongin bekerja seperti kesurupan.

Tidak tau lagi kabar berita orang itu. Bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja sekarang enggan. Katakanlah perih itu sedikit menipis, meski cinta.. tetap saja. Tetap saja cinta itu ada untuk Chanyeol.

Jongin merapikan kemejanya. Sebentar lagi ada janji. Menatap wajah tirusnya dikaca. Dia memang lebih kurusan sekarang. Tidak perlu dijelaskan alasannya. Selera makannya menyusut total, belum lagi karena kesibukan.

Apa dia makan dengan baik?

Ah.. otaknya masih saja memikirkan dia. Sesekali. Disaat waktu luang menyusup diam-diam. Mencuri sejenak rasa ingin tahunya. Seberat apapun rindu, Jongin tidak akan memulainya. Chanyeol juga sepertinya tau diri, tidak muncul lagi dalam hidupnya sejak hari itu.

dia turun dari lantai atas menuju ruang makan. Sarapan seperti biasanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat gelak tawa ibunya masuk dalam pendengaranya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaku. Tapi suara lain di ruangan itu.

Suara seseorang yang benar-benar ia hapal siapa pemiliknya. Dia menggit bibir bawahnya. Kakiknya sudah hendak ingin berlari. Menjauh secepatnya dari tempat ini. namun..

"Ah! Jongin! Aishhhhh kemana saja kau ini! sebulan pernikahan sepupumu yang cantik ini kau sama sekali tidak menampilkan batang hidungmu" ucap Sepupunya Kim Ye Jin istri dari…mantan kekasihnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Tak sanggub mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ibu Jongin tersenyum lemah. Entahalah seperti beliau mengerti segalanya.

Chanyeol hanya menundukan kepala diam seperti patung hias di ruangan itu.

"Ye Jin sayang… ayo bantu bibi membereskan di dapur sebentar" ajak nyonya Kim pada ponakanya itu.

"Ahjumma~~ aku masih masih kangen dengan Jongin~" Ye Jin merengek seperti anak kecil. Berharap mendapat perhatian suaminya mungkin. Yang sedari tadi diam layaknya bongkahan es antartika. 

Kenapa dia harus datang. Kenapa harus? Susah payah Jongin menyusun kepingan hatinya. Kini remuk lagi. Remuk hanya dalam satu tatapan. Dia tidak bisa mengingkari ada secercah bahagia datang. Bahagia bisa melihat orang ini lagi dihadapannya. Detik berikutnya bahagia itu hilang.

"Jongin… kenapa tidak datang di pesta kemarin sih.. mana kadoku~?" Ye Jin mengayunkan lengan Jongin dengan manja. Jongin melepas rengkuhan Ye Jin pelan, tidak ingin terkesan kasar. Bagaimanapun Ye Jin tetap sepupunya. Dan dia menyayanginya. Namun emosinya tak bisa di bendung ketika ia mencengkerap tangan Ye Jin terlalu erat. Ye Jin meringis, Cengkraman itu diluar dugaan.

" Ye Jin-ah.. ayo bantu bibi bikin minuman didapur" Nyonya Kim mengiterupsi Ponakanya lagi. Beliau sudah terlalu jengah dengan kondisi ini. seakan beliau tahu. Harus memberi ruang untuk anaknya dan juga sumai Yejin tersebut.

Mesti bicara apa. Sekarang hanya mereka yang tertinggal. Tertinggal bersama rasa asing. Benar, Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya sekarang benar - benar tidak bisa lagi dia mengerti.

"Hai..."

Chanyeol membuka suara. Sapaan itu kaku sekali. Jongin masih menghindari kontak mata. Tidak ingin menemukan mata itu dan berlabuh kembali disana.

Jongin tak bergerak. Hanya memandang lantai yang kelihatnya lebih menarik. Giginya mengerat bergelumutuk. Haruskah dia balas _'hai'_lalu tersenyum bodoh. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apaun sebelumnya?

Jongin ingin pergi saja. Tapi kakinya kaku, tak bisa di gerakan. Perasaan perih itu mulai mengerogoti hatinya kini. Tak bisa terbendung lagi. Matanya mulai memanas. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Terlebih di depan orang ini. dia tidak mau.

Greb

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya saat mersakan lengannya di cengkeram kuat oleh Chanyeol. Dan saat mata elang milik Chanyeol bertemu dengan permatanya. Jongin tak kuat, bening Kristal itu pun jatuh meluncur di pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin lari. Namun…

Hangat…

Hangat yang sangat di rindukanya..

Tubuhnya di rengkuh dalam pelukan Sang kekasih. Masihkan kata 'kekasih' berlaku untuk mereka?

biar saja. Mungkin seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Terlambat. Jongin memasrahkan diri dalam rengkuhannya.  
>Dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Jongin memang belum beranjak sedikitpun dari masa lalu. Bodoh. Ia tau.<p>

Pelukan Chanyeol masih sehangat yang dulu. Tubuh itu memang bukan miliknya lagi. Tapi biarkanlah sejenak. Dia memang perlu hangat ini. Jiwanya kering sejak lama. Jongin juga manusia yang perlu kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Meski hangat itu tidak mesti dari tubuh Chanyeol. Seharusnya. Tapi apa daya..

"Chanyeol..." hanya nama itu. Sesenggukan. Pertamakalinya menyebut nama itu dengan mulutnya sendiri.  
>"Jongin maaf..." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan. Ingin merengkuh sampai habis. Melebur jadi satu. Demi apapun ingin waktu dan hidupnya berhenti saja. Ini satu-satunya tempat yang ia mau.<p>

Jongin berhenti menggunakan otaknya saat ini. Berhenti berpikir. Rindu mengalahkan logikanya. Damai. Damai itu cuma bisa dia dapat dari sosok ini.

Tubuh itu menjauh dari dekapannya. Melepaskan rengkuh itu terburu-buru. Hangatnya masih tertinggal. Jongin terlanjur menginginkan banyak. Lama tak menyapa tubuh itu membuatnya lupa diri.

Jejak langkah mendekat. Dua wanita berbeda usia datang meramaian suasana. Suasana syahdu tadi pecah. Sebelumnya bisa Jongin lihat secarik kertas menelusup dikantong celananya.

"Apa itu?"

Sempat dia temukan tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh isyarat.

"Aku berangkat.." Pamit Jongin

"Lho Jongin bagimana sih, aku dan Chanyeol baru datang. tapi kau sudah mau pergi. Huft! ke kantornya nanti saja! aku tidak mau tau~~ " Ye Jin masih hobi merengek. Anak manja. Tidak sadarkah bahwa dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Permintaannya mungkin biasa. Tapi Jongin terlanjur muak. Muak dengan keadaan.

Jongin mengangkat kaki. Sudah saatnya pergi.

"Temui aku malam ini ditempat biasa.." Jongin terpana.saat membaca secarik kertas dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Ditempat yang kemarin dia datangi sendiri. Orang itu kembali. Menunggunya

Di mana mereka Sekarang? Di rumah pinggir pantai. Rumah kenangan mereka. Yang tak seorang pun tahu.

Chanyeol sadar. Dia tak seharusnya meninggalkan belahan jiwanya. Dia sadar tak seharusnya dia menyiksa penjaga hatinya. Tak seharusnya…

Gorden putih itu mendayu… tertiup angin pantai dari luar, aroma khas pasir pantai dan ombak pekat menyentuh penciuman mereka.

"Nghhh…Hyung…Ahhh"

Desahan melody itu mengalun indah. Sudah lama. Lama sekali Chanyeol tidak menyentuh Candunya ini. sampai ingin mati rasanya karena merindu terlalu lama.

Bibir penuh itu menelusuri setiap inci kulit tan manis milik sanga kekasih. Memberikan friksi yang nikmat yang tentu sangat disukai sang kekasih.

Kulit mereka bergesekan. Namun setiap gesekanya adalah bahagia. Setiap gesekannya adalah sayang. Setiap gesekanya adalah cinta. Namun juga salah…

Salahkah?

"Chan- Chanyeol-ahhh…aku rasa sebaiknya… nghh... kita hentikan saja semua kegilaan ini -ahhh" Desahan tercampur menjadi satu. Membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang. Chanyeol tahu itu bukan benar-benar keinginan Jongin. Dia tahu benar. Semua kesakitan Jongin.

"Kegilaan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Nghh..Tidak seharusnya kita begini, kita-Nhhh Ahh~"

Lagi dan lagi, sebelum Jongin sempat menyudahi kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah membungkamnya kembali dengan ciuman yang hangat.

"Jongin-ah, ini bukanlah dosa. Salahkah?... saat ini melepasmu lagi.. sama saja dengan membunuhku." Chanyeol melepas ciumannya sembari mengambil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Salahkah bagi mereka untuk bercinta? Membagi cinta lagi? Setelah semua kesakitan itu?

Hanya Status Chanyeol yang baru.. yang membuatnya terlihat Salah.

" Tap.. Ahnnn Channhh~ Apa nanti kata semua orang ?" Jongin mencengkeram bantalnya erat-erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih menandakan betapa kuat cengkramanya. Jongin bercinta dengan kekasihnya? Atau dengan Suami sepupunya? Jongin sunggug menikamati semuanya… tapi kenapa kini, berbeda…

Perih…

"Aku tidak peduli kata orang lagi Jongie… aku terlalu sakit dengan semua ini. aku tidak bisa tanpamu… tidak sanggub menyakiti mu lebih dari ini- ahhhhh"

"C-Chanyeol!"

Dan satu gerakan terakhir membuat Jongin berteriak keras. memanggil nama kekasihnya. Mereka datang bersama. Chanyeol mencium pelipis Jongin sayang. Menyemburkan semua sari-sari cintanya dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Jongin memeluk Chanyeol erat. Meresapi setiap tetes dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan Chanyeolnya.

Bolehkah…?

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tetap kekasihnya. Tetap.

Nafas Jongin tersengal, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Haru macam apa itu?

Entah…

Namun… hatinya bahagia. Bahagia…

Karena kekasihnya telah kembali…

Walau.. mereka harus terlihat salah…

.

Senyum itu penuh dibibirnya. Meski hanya Jongin saja yang tertinggal sekarang. Tertinggal dengan semua berantakan ini. Tapi Jongin suka. Terdengar sangat salah. Mendadak jadi serba salah. Yang bersamanya pulang lima belas menit yang lalu. Kembali pada kehidupannya yang dia bilang tidak menyenangkan. Yang Chanyeol bilang hambar tanpa warna. Haruskah percaya dengan semua pengakuan itu?

Cara Chanyeol memanjakan tubuhnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Setiap sentuhan itu nyata penuh cinta.  
>Jongin dilema. Sendirian seperti ini membuat gundah itu datang. Mengetuk hati nurani terdalamnya. Bagaimanapun dia masih punya hati. Dan dia berada dipihak yang bersalah. Pihak yang menyakiti. Pihak yang merebut.<p>

Sakit?  
>Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.<p>

Direbut?  
>Jongin merasa kebahagiaannyalah yang direbut.<p>

Seharusnya dari awal semua ini tidak ditutupi. Mungkin akan lebih baik untuk mereka. Mungkin jalan cerita akan berbeda. Tidak ada pihak yang menyakiti dan disakiti seperti ini.

_"Jongin... kenalkan ini Temanku.." Siapa itu yang dibawa Ye Jin. Lelaki bermata hangat itu menarik perhatiannya. Kenapa dia berdegup kencang seperti ini.__  
><em>_"Chanyeol.." Jongin menyambut salam itu. Kenapa Chanyeol ini terlihat begitu berbeda_.

Semua dimulai sejak hari itu. Ketertarikan itu bukan milik Jongin saja. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pada akhirnya menjalin cinta diam-diam.  
>.<p>

.

.

Brak

Jongin menutup pintu mobilnya kasar. Entahlah… dia merasa senang. Tapi juga kesal

Kesal karena tidak puas.

Tidak cukup apabila hanya seperti ini.

"Jongin... Jangan ganggu Chanyeol lagi.." Jongin baru memasuki pintu. Menyalakan lampu. Disana ibunya berdiri. Menatap nanar. Jongin tau bahwa ibunya mendapati hal yang tidak benar. Kakinya lemas.

"Jongin tinggalkan semuanya! Cukup sayang…" Jongin tidak bisa bersuara. kata-kata ibunya menusuk ke hati paling dalam. Menghunus. Membuat rasa bersalahnya menjadi berlipat-lipat.

"Ibu..."

Nonna Kim memeluknya erat. Pada siapa lagi Jongin mengadu. Tentang hatinya yang keliru. Tentang kesakitannya ini. Tangisnya pecah. Menghambur lemah di pelukan Sang Ibu. Ibunya tahu...

Ibunya tahu…tahu semua kesakitanya…

Namun Ibunya tak mau Sang buah hati terus menerus berjalan di jalan yang salah. Di jalan yang membahagiakan namun salah… Nyonya Kim meneteskan air matanya. Air mata haru. Ia menangis untuk anaknya. Satu-satunya buah hati yang ia miliki.

'_Suamiku… apa aku harus benar-benar menghentikan Cinta anak kita? Apa aku sudah benar menjadi orang tua?... apa yang harus ku lakukan Jun-ah..'_

Nyonya Kim. Bertanya dalam hati pada mendiam Suaminya, berharap ada yang menjawab. Namun tidak ada… hanya isak tangis anaknya yang Makin memenuhi rumah minimalis mereka.

_Chanyeol.. aku harus bagaimana?_

_Baru saja Kita memulai lagi_

_Dan sekarang harus berhenti…_

_Berhenti lagi..?_

.

.

.

Ye Jin belum tidur ketika Chanyeol pulang. Memandanginya penuh tanya. Yang dipandangi mendadak mulas. Ada perasaan bersalah. Ada takut. Ada khawatir. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Ye Jin bisa melihat. Satu hal yang berbeda malam ini. Hal yang sebenarnya ia tau dari dulu. Tapi ditepisnya cepat-cepat. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menepis.

Senyum Chanyeol berbeda. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika memasuki rumah. Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkannya. Senyum itu berubah ketika menemukan Ye Jin. Senyum itu hilang, tidak sepenuhnya. Senyum itu masih bertengger dibibir Chanyeol. Tapi kehilangan arti.

Bagaimana Ye Jin bisa tidur. Berkali kali teleponnya tidak diangkat. Sekedar sms singkat tidak juga ia terima. Kemana dia? Apa urusan itu begitu penting. Bersama siapa dia? Jam satu pagi baru pulang kerumah. Dan senyum itu, kenapa cerah sekali? Curiga itu begitu kuat kini.

"Belum tidur Ye Jin?"

Panggilan apa itu. Mengiris-iris hatinya. Sejak menikah tidak pernah sekalipun panggilan sayang itu dia dapatkan. Apa selama ini Chanyeol terpaksa dengannya?

Pikiran Ye Jin berlari ke beberapa tahun lewat. Tahun dia berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Ayahnya dan ayah Chanyeol berteman akrab. Dan perjodohan itu terjadi. Apa benar selama ini hanya perjodohan yang menyatukan mereka? Tapi Chanyeol juga begitu manis dengannya. Dengan keluarganya. Termasuk dengan Jongin sepupunya..

Jongin...

"Ye Jin.. Ayo tidur, maaf membuatmu menunggu.. Tadi banyak urusan penting diluar.." ajakan itu membuat pikiran Ye Jin berhenti. Ada yang mengusik hatinya. Banyak.

Itu sajakah yang dia katakan? Tidak ada penjelasan lain?

.

.

.

Jongin melempar pena di tanganya. Pikirannya tidak konsentrasi pada perkerjaan. Pikirannya jauh melayang kepada suatu titik. Dimana orang itu berada. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan. lalu memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat hangat nya sentuhan Chanyeol yang masih tertinggal di tubuhnya.

Melankolis lagi…

Jongin benci menjadi seperti ini. selemah ini. namun apa daya?

Dia sudah terenggut seutuhnya. Dan sekarang dia harus lepas?

Benarkah harus lepas?

Tidak bolehkah? Merasakanyanya lagi?

Merasakan kesalahan manis itu?

Tubuhnya mendadak menggigil. Giginya bergelemutuk.

"kenapa… kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kita Chanyeol? Kenapa..?"

Pertanyaan yang terisak itu hanya di jawab oleh hampa. Tak ada Chanyeol disana. Tak ada siapapun…

Hanya dia dan hampa

.

.

.

"Kapan kita mulai program punya anak Sayang?" Pertanyaan itu membuat selera makan ini musnah. Makanan yang tengah disuapnya kehilangan rasa. Harus mengatakan apa?

Wajar setiap pasangan menginginkan anak. Ayahnya juga menginginkan cucu secepatnya. Tapi tidak wajar jika itu dipertanyakan kepadanya. Chanyeol belum siap. Belum siap karena sesuatu. Memperlakukan Ye Jin begini saja rasa bersalah sudah terlampau mencekik lehernya. Apalagi jika punya anak. Rasa berdosa ini bagaimana. Kenapa dia bisa sejahat ini. Bagaimana semua ini diakhiri.

Mungkin benar seharusnya memang dia tidak perlu memulai.

Satu tanda pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pertanyaan Ye Jin belum juga terjawab. Chanyeol mengecek handphoenya. Satu nama membuat bibirnya menarik senyum senyum cepat kemudian menghilangkannya segera.

**Jonginie **

_**Malam ini temui aku ditempat biasa...**_

"Dari siapa sayang?"  
>"Ah.. cuma teman.. ada acara ngumpul-ngumpul malam ini.."<br>"Aku boleh ikut?"  
>"Acaranya penting Ye Jin.. Nanti saja ikutnya.." Chanyeol beranjak dari meja makan.<br>"Aku kerja dulu..."

Ye Jin tau ada yang tidak benar. Kenapa pertanyaannya dilewati begitu saja. Kenapa kalau keluar malam tidak pernah Jin tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Rasa penasaran ini harus menemukan jawaban.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang keluar jendela… Rumah Kayu saksi bisu diantara dia dan Chanyeol. Purnama yang seantiasa menemani malam penuh dosa mereka. Angin pantai yang berhembus ringan menambah syahdu keperihan yang diarsakan Jongin.

Jongin Terdiam. Dan hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ketika merasakan dua buah tangan kekar memeluk pingangnya. Dada bidang itu menempel lekat di punggungnya.

"Menunggu ku lama sayang?" suara lembut sang pemilik menggetarkan tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menyamankan tubuhnya pada dada Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan _'sayang'_ juga? Jongin tersenyum miris memikirkan hal itu. apapun. Bagaimanapun… dia pihak kedua disini… patutkah cemburu? Pantaskan Jongin?

"Tidak juga…"

Hanya 2 kata itu yang meluncurkan dari bibir Jongin.

"Kau kenapa? hmm? Tiba-tiba ingin bertemu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang makin mengeratkan pelukanya. Dan menciumin bahu serta leher Jongin lembut.

"Tidak bolehkah Chanyeol? Aku…Hanya mreindukanmu…" Jongin membalas dengan suara lemah. Seperti ingin menagis. Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres. Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Jongin agar menghadap ke arahnya. Menghujam Jongin dengan Tatapannya yang Tajam namun lembut itu.

"Wae…?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. hanya 1 kata namun itu Cukup untuk mengintimidasi sang kekasih.

Jongin tak menjawab… hanya menggelangkan kepala. Dan perlahan beningnya runtuh..

Chanyeol benci bening itu meluncur dipipinya yang rapuh. Lebih benci lagi karena hatinya sekarang pasti lebih sedih. Serba salah. Selalu begini. Miris. Chanyeol tau airmata itu pasti karena dia. Kenapa jadi begini? Terlalu sering Chanyeol membuat hatinya sakit, terlalu sering dia membuat airmata itu jatuh sia- sia.

Chanyeol tau sejak awal dia tidak pernah menjadi kekasih yang baik. Seharusnya cinta tidak seperti ini. Harusnya cinta hanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan bukannya cerita penuh lara seperti ini.

Jalan mereka berbeda, disinilah kekuatan cinta itu berbicara. Sayangnya cinta ini terlanjur salah.

"Kenapa sayang?" Perlahan jari itu menyusuri mata Jongin yang basah. Mengecupnya lembut, ingin berbagi gundah itu. Tidak ingin membiarkan Jongin menanggung sedih itu sendiri.

Chanyeol sama lemahnya. Mereka tau itu. Sama-sama bergantung dengan keberadaan yang lain. Kepercayaan satu sama lain. Jika yang lain pergi, hancurlah semuanya.

Jongin mendekap tubuh itu dalam-dalam. Dia tidak ingin. Tapi dia tau apa yang harus dia pilih. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi, tidak ada tempat untuk lari. Cepat atau lambat semua ini memang harus selesai.

Bisa saja berlanjut, bisa saja dia menang. Bisa saja dia egois dan berbahagia.. bisa saja.. jika Chanyeol memilihnya dan melepaskan semuanya.

Tapi.. tidak benar.. Jongin tidak bisa lebih jahat dari ini. Bayang - bayang ibunya lekat dimatanya. Kata-katanya kemarin bergaung ditelinga.

Pelukan itu mengendur. Lirih dia berkata.

"Chanyeol.. kita selesai sampai disini saja"

Untuk kesekian kalinya tangis itu pecah dalam hening. 

"Tidak" Suara Chanyeol pelan namun sangat dingin. Dingin menenbus telinga Jongin. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukanya. Merengkuh tubuh Jongin Kuat. Tak peduli yang di dekap mulai merasa kesakitan.

"Tidak..tidak.. tidak.. Jongin.. kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.. tidak.." Chanyeol merancau mengucapkan kata-kata penolakanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih.

"Argghh Yeol-!" Jongin berteriak dan menegang, ketika merasakan Gigitan kuat di kulit lehernya… Chanyeol mengigitnya bukan mencium. Dia bisa merasakan ada darahnya mengalir di kulitnya. Dia bisa meraskan lidah Chanyeol yang panas bergerak disana. Sensasi itu membuat Jongin lemas.. tak bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri..

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! kau miliku Jongin.. kau miliku…" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya menyangga tubuh Jongin agar tidak jatuh. Bibirnya menciumi kulit Jongin, telinga, dan dan juga pipi basah Jongin.

"Ta.. tapi kau bukan Yeol… kau bukan miliku…" dan saura yang bercampur isakan itu hanya menjadi 2 bilah pedang yang menghunus hati keduanya.

Mereka tahu…

Bahwa mereka sudah tak lagi saling memiliki. Lagi…

"Sudahlah Chanyeol..."  
>Sudah waktunya pergi. Benar-benar pergi kali ini. Lucu. Dia geli dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah kembali. Mestinya Jongin tidak menyerah dengan perasaannya. Nyatanya sekarang dua kali dia terluka. Dua kali merasa terbuang.<p>

"Sayang..." Chanyeol mengecup lembut lagi. Gigitan kasar dileher Jongin masih terasa. Dia mengerti bagaimana acaknya perasaan lelaki ini. Jongin harus tega kali ini. Dia juga harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dosa ini terlalu lelah membuatnya terpuruk.

Jejak itu perlahan menjauh. Jongin tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang. Entah kemana Chanyeol dan dirinya. Mungkinkah dia juga sudah merelakan dirinya? Nyatanya tidak lagi dikejar seperti ini membuatnya sesak.

Jongin tidak tau. Lelaki yang berdiri sekarang bersimbah airmata. Terlalu sedih sama dengan dirinya. Tapi merelakan Jongin adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia beri. Chanyeol berubah pikiran. Tatapan Jongin yang terluka membuatnya sadar diri. Jongin bisa mengejar kebahagiaannya. Dan bahagia itu bukan dia. Bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah memilih takdirnya.

Pintu berdecit pelan. Perlahan terbuka. Angin pantai menyusup masuk. Dingin. Perpisahan kali ini benar-benar dingin.

Dingin.

Semakin dingin

Sosok itu juga dingin

Menelanjangi Jongin

Sepasang mata itu menatap penuh amarah sekaligus luka

Ye Jin, berdiri didepan pintu. Menggenggam erat tangannya kuat-kuat dengan perasaan seribu acak.

"Ye Jin"

Suara Chanyeol tercekik di tenggorokan saat melihat sang istri di depan pintu degan derai air mata. Surai hitamnya yang panjang berkibar berserta syal merah marunnya. Sebagian surainya menempel di paras cantiknya, karena basah pipinya yang mengikat benang-benang hitam itu.

Chanyeol melihat punggung Jongin yang menegang, dia tahu Jongin pasti lebih terkejut di banding siapapun. Chanyeol perlahan berjalan keluar, Chanyeol melihat punggung Jongin yang masih menegang ingin Chanyeol memeluk punggung itu. Ingin Chanyeol menghangatkan punggung itu. Ingin Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kekasihnya. Bahwa semua tidak apa-apa selagi mereka jalanani berdua. Namun tubuhnya…

Tubuhnya melewati punggung itu , ketika bahu mereka bersentuhan rasa bersalah menampar Chanyeol. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kenapa kini ia malah berlari mengejar sang istri? Kenapa dia meninggalkan kekasihnya… sedangkan 5 menit yang lalu. Chanyeol lah yang memohon agar tak di tinggalkan… namun apa Sekarang? dia tetepalah menjadi orang yang mengkhianati. 

Kejam sekali kau Park Chanyeol…

Jongin berdiri kaku. Melihat kepergian Sang kekasih yang mengejr istrinya. Dia tak menyangka harus di khianati berkali-kali. Sentuhan terakhir Chanyeol di bahunya masih terasa. Terasa sakit dan perih.

Air mata itu turun lagi. Membasahi bumi yang bagai tanah kesakitan bagai Jongin. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol pergi mengejar sang istri…

Dia tak menyangka.. bahwa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan.

Jongin masih setia meratapi nasib. Tergugu dipantai yang sepi. Airmata luruh tumpah, sampai habis rasanya. Kesakitan kali ini begitu memuncak. Penyesalan terlambat sudah. Kini Ye Jin tau segalanya. Tau apa yang terjadi diantara dia dam Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang biasa. Merasa jijik sekarang dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa sejahat ini. Benarkah jahat? Tuhan pastilah marah padanya. Apa yang sekarang dipikulnya sudah memang seharusnya.

Sekarang apa? Jongin tidak bisa berpikir. Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa henti. Dingin begitu menusuk. Sakitnya sampai ke tulang. Ingin mati saja. Ingin lenyap tanpa bekas. Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali berputar - putar. Cara Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, cara Chanyeol berbisik.. kemudian cara Ye Jin yang menatapnya penuh amarah dan luka.

"Pergi saja Jongin.. sejauhnya..." Kata hatinya menyuruh lari. Lari dari semua ini. Pengecut sekali. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Menjelaskan semuanya? Apa untungnya sebuah penjelasan sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya. Dan Jongin juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang hatinya. Tentang Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Ye Jin berucap lirih. Kamar mereka yang tak pernah menjadi saksi dari apapun itu sekarang mendadak menjadi lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Chanyeol tak habis pikir istrinya akan meminta hal sepeti ini.

"Ye Jin" Chanyeol mencoba menghindar dari permintaan Ye Jin. Bukan apa. Hatinya sepenuhnya sudah tinggal dengan Jongin. Dari awal dia sudah tidak bersama Ye Jin.

"Aku tahu ..hiks.. aku tahu Chanyeol.. dari awal kau memang bukan milik ku. Tapi… aku sekarang miliku bukan? Aku- aku baru saja menjadi milikmu. aku- hiks.. kumohon Chanyeol jangan tinggalkan aku" kini Ye Jin menatapnya dengan wajah yang basah dan mata yang berbinar terang penuh liquid bening yang senantiasa mengalir dari pangkalnya.

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Rasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan Jongin dan kini rasa bersalah karena hatinya tak akan pernah mau mengabulkan permintaan istrinya.

"Ye Jin... aku-"

"Tidak! Tidak Chanyeol… hiks tidak.. hiks " Ye Jin menolak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sudah pasti dia tahu itu adalah sebuah penolakan yang menyakitkan. Dia tak pernah mampu melawan rasa egois dalam hatinya. Apapun yang dia inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Dan kini dia sudah mendapatkan Chanyeol.. dia sudah mendapatkan Chanyeol walau hatinya tak pernah ia miliki. Tak pernah sedikitpun.

"Hiks… tidak Chanyeol…aku- aku.. hiks tak sanggub tanpamu.. hiks jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon"

Ye Jin mulai menangis lebih keras. Semua perih dan rasa takut kehilangan dia curahkan semua dalam tangis pilu itu. Rasa bersalah harus menyakiti ponakanya Jongin juga menggerogotinya. Namun egonya selalu berkata _'dari awal aku yang membawa Chanyeol dari awal Jongin tak punya hak memilikinya… karena akulah yang mengenal Chanyeol terlebih dahulu' _Selalu begitu bagai melodi dalam pikiranya yang mengalun seperti lagu, saat perasan bersalah kepada ponakanya tersayang mulai memuncak kepermukaan.

"Ssshh… tenang Ye Jin.. tenang.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… tenanglah" Chanyeol memeluk istrinya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa suaranya tak bergetar kala mengatakan kalimat penghibur itu. Karena hatinya berteriak sebaliknya. Hatinya dari awal tidak bersama Kim Ye Jin. Namun bersama Kim yang lain yang selalu di cintainya. Penjaga hatinya.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jongin"

Tak ada jawaban

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding balkonya. Istrinya sudah tertidur pulas dari tadi. Kegiatan mengisnya membuatnya tertidur lebih cepat.

Chanyeol menelpon Jongin. Jongin mengangkatnya diseberang namun tak kunjung mengucapkan sepatah katapun juga.

"Jongie… aku tahu kita tak seharusnya seperti ini, aku tahu, aku tak seharusnnya meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu, aku tak seharusnya ada dari awal. Jongin… aku sungguh tak sanggub kehilanganmu…" dan saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya Chanyeol menutup matanya mencoba meresapi sakit dalam hatinya. Berkonsentrasi mendengar nafas sang kekasih di seberang. Nafas yang sangat tidak tenang.

"Jongie.. ak-"

"**Aku tahu…"**

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Jongin. Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Tanganya mulai dingin dan basah. Perasaannya sungguh campur aduk. Dia sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Ye Jin. Namun dia tak ingin kehilangan Jongin dia tak ingin. Kanapa didunia ini harus ada pilihan. Kenapa harus seperti ini.

"**Aku tahu Chanyeol.. aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jangan menangisiku. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, seberat yang kurasakan, aku tahu kau sakit, sesakit yang kurasakan, aku lalai-laki Chanyeol… aku laki-laki aku tak patut menjadi egois seperti…**** karena ****aku lai-laki" **

Suara Jongin melemah diakhir, isakan kecil itu ditangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya frustasi. Jongin selalu menjadi Jongin. Jongin yang terlihat egois. Jongin yang terlihat kuat, dan Jongin yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh didalam. Jongin yang egois tapi rapuh.

"kau laki-laki ku Jongin, kau laki-laki yang ku cintai. hanya kau dan hanya kau satu satunya"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"**Aku mencintaimu"**

Manuisa yang saling mencintai dan saling negucapkan kata cinta satu sama lain bukanlah dosa. Bukanlah kesalahan. Tapi kenapa…

Kenapa...

Kepanapa ini selalu terdengar salah setelahnya.

"Selamat tinggal"

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Nyata Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki. Semua hubungan yang mempunyai awal pasti juga mempunyai akhir.

Dan disini akhir Kisah Cinta Jongin. Berakhir sendirian. Lagi...

.

.

.

**THE FARTEST END**

A/N

TT A TT saya tidak menyangka kalau Story ini begitu menyedihkan. saya bahkan gak nyangka saya pernah ikut campur tangan dalam pembuatan FF ini. Sebenarnya FF ini sudah lama di anggurin lama sekali, sampai saya sering di teror oleh para reader saat itu. Namun apa boleh buat, sahabat saya sudah menikah dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia "perfangirlan" ia keluar dari fandom dan juga FFN serta yang lainya. dan dia fokus melayani sang suami (istri yang baik). Dan saya akhirnya yang memutuskan untuk di bagian endingnya. Dan... TT A TT saya bikin Chankai berpisah. Astajim... jahat sekali saya ini pemirsaH~~

Gaya menulis saya selalu berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya. Dan itu juga yang menjadi faktor kenapa saya beberapa kali di katain plagiat. Dan saya harap reader2 sekalian tahu mulai sekarang bahwa saya ini author yang gak punya ciri khas. Ada sih ciri khasnya 1. Yaitu Typo LOL.

Dan untuk yang satu ini saya mohon... saya mohon dengan sangat buat reader sekalian memberi komentar/reviewnya yah... soalnya nanti review kalian semua akan saya berikan pada sahabat saya yang juga ikut andil dalam FF ini. Siapa tahu dia tergugah dan ingin membuat FF lagi. Yahh walau kelihatannya agak mustahil karena dia sudah punya baby yang baru lahir dan harus di urus. Tapi seenggaknya dia senang. Karena bagi author review itu adalah kebahagiaan.

XD

OK CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE!


End file.
